


An Endeavor in Civility

by leorizanzel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slight Austenite Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weddings, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leorizanzel/pseuds/leorizanzel
Summary: “It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Mandalorian ruler in good standing must be in want of a (Jedi) spouse.”A very silly short story based on that scene in Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice, because I can and I wanted to do it so I did.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a very silly post I made on my tumblr, @leorizanzel and cross-posted from my fic blog. Very obviously based on Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice.

“I’ve tried to hold myself back, but I won’t do it anymore. I admire you, Skywalker,” Din stated, fists clenched at his side so hard the leather creaked. “Marry me. _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_.”

Luke’s face flushed deeply at the recognition of the _Mando’a_ phrase – _I hold you in my heart forever_. Perhaps in another galaxy, at another time, those words would’ve touched him deeply and he would’ve run straight into the other man’s arms. Yet, after spending a month on Mandalore with the king, it only stung him. Din Djarin was a fearless warrior, a strong leader, and a caring father – all qualities that anyone would desire in a partner. It was part of the reason Luke stayed on this planet when he easily could’ve taken his son Grogu back to Yavin IV to train him in the Force. However, he had no filter and no compunction about letting his feelings about the Jedi Order be known at any given time. Luke understood a snide comment here and there, but he absolutely had a limit and this man would find any way he could to exceed it. 

“I suppose that I should be flattered, but I don’t exactly _want_ your good opinion or your hand in marriage,” Luke spat out in shock. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused you any pain, but hopefully you’ll overcome it in due time and we’ll all move past this.”

Din tilted his head to the side, with a sharp intake of breath heard through the vocoder of his helmet. “And what have I done to deserve such a rejection this time?” He shifted his weight to one leg, expecting yet another argument with the man before him. If they fought in a sparring ring as much as they fought with words, they would’ve been married already. “I mean, if you can find it within yourself to tell me, of course.”

“I guess I should ask why it’s so beneath you to love me. Is it not right to reject you after you’ve rejected me so many times before? You’ve insulted me, my culture, and my abilities – and you wonder why I wouldn’t want to marry you?” Luke scoffed, turning his back. “ _Mand’alor_ , I think you’ve moved past insult into downright cruelty.”

Din stared back at him; his features contorted under his visor in confusion. “So that’s what you think of me. I don’t understand what’s so utterly repugnant about my proposal, Skywalker. I only stated the obvious – the Jedi use magic tricks instead of actual fighting ability and lack the courage to face a real opponent. Clearly your skills outmatch any other Jedi, but I don’t see why I have to overlook the obvious here. Hell, I should think it shows quite a bit of deference on my part that I’m even here, with my feelings out in the open. I don’t know how you would expect me to ignore our differences, especially since the Jedi Order is no more and my people expect me to marry a warrior worthy of my clan.”

Luke whirled around with a cold stare that somehow found Din’s eyes through the visor. “Well. I am so very sorry that my people don’t meet up to your warrior standards, _Mand’alor_ ,” he seethed, the title coming off his tongue like a curse. “And if the Jedi aren’t good enough for the Mandalorians, why would I be good enough for you now? Maybe if you weren’t so cruel, I would’ve been kinder; I can’t bring myself to do that now. From the very moment I met you, I knew you would act like this and condescend to me – I just had no idea how vile you could really be. You are the very last man in the entire galaxy I could even think to marry.”

Stillness settled between them like an iron veil. Din felt the temperature sink and he wasn’t sure if it was due to the sinking feeling in his gut or if it was Luke using his Jedi trickery yet again. It certainly sent a message, and he wasn’t one to ignore a sign.

“You’re right, Master Jedi. I understand completely,” Din relented. “I apologize for wasting your time, and that my proposal was too _vile_ to consider.” He sighed deeply, shoulders visibly sinking and posture straightening out. “Be well on your journey, and I hope you find the happiness you seek elsewhere. _Ret'urcye mhi_.”

Luke watched as Din turned on his heel and left the room, listening closely as he left the cabin entirely. He badly wanted to cry and let the anger and frustration wash over him, but he remained calm despite himself as he sank into the nearest chair with his face in his hands. He could feel the heat of his cheeks through the leather of his gloves as he sat there for an untold amount of time parsing through his thoughts.

While he couldn’t help but feel a frisson of excitement and pride go up his spine at laying such a man low, the memory of the sheer disrespect he’d endured – and the king’s relentless pride – ensured that whatever bit of affection Din’s confession summoned within him died out as quickly as it grew. The taste of the man’s name grew bitter in his own mouth.

If only Ben Kenobi had mentioned anything about courting a Mandalorian noble, Luke thought as he continued to sulk in silence. 


	2. In the Middle Before I Knew That I Had Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving such great feedback on the first part of this, I decided to keep this going. Consider this a late Valentine's Day present to DinLuke Nation and a sign that I am, officially, back on my bullshit. Thank you so much for reading!

The hologram he fed into Artoo’s data port flickered to life before his eyes. He felt the urge to shut it off, but he knew he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker,” the recording started. Luke made note of the formality. “Please let this message be an apology for all the hurt and confusion I’ve caused you. This is also not a repeat of my offer from last night, as you’ve made your feelings perfectly clear. I know I don’t deserve the opportunity to explain myself, but I hope that you’ll find it within yourself to let me do so, anyway.”

Luke barked out a startled laugh at that. He’s absolutely right; he doesn’t deserve a single thing from me, he thought.

“I was born into a culture that demanded the most out of every single one of us - we have no word for ‘hero’ in our language because what most consider ‘heroic’ is only what is expected out of a child of Mandalore. None were born with more rank and privilege than the other, and we hold our family up as the greatest parts of ourselves. When we tell our stories, we hold the Jedi in the highest contempt: they are stealers of children that were somehow born special, children that were to be taken away from their families for an accident of birth. We’re raised to believe that the Jedi Order stands for everything that we hate the most.

“Truthfully, I never knew how true those stories were because I had only ever met a few Jedi in my lifetime, but that very fear lingered in the back of my mind as I came to know you. It was wrong of me to assume, I know now; but at the time, I thought of my own people and my son - and what I would do to protect them. I would’ve been devastated had you taken him away from me forever. I kept you at arms’ length because I couldn’t let go of my fear. It was extremely unfair, especially as I came to know you and understand your character. I only meant to protect my family, but I hurt you in the process. I will never apologize for doing what I thought was right, but I will apologize for the offense I caused. If it means anything to you, I do not feel that you are anything like the stories - or like any other person I’ve met in my life, for that matter.”

Luke huffed in response. Of course, he couldn’t actually apologize, he thought. What a stupidly proud man.

“As for my comment about your abilities... it was horribly rude of me. I know that survival is the key to strength, and the mastery of any ability that allows you to keep fighting another day is worthy of respect and honor. I could give you a great many reasons why I made the snide comments I did, but it’s not worth mentioning. You are a battle-hardened veteran of a great and terrible war - a war I didn’t experience for myself. I had no right to belittle your experience. Knowing what I know about you now, I would be honored to have you among my people as the best of what your culture has to offer.”

He felt relieved that he decided not to simply delete the message. It was far from a perfect apology, but he realized that perhaps he had a small role to play in this whole conflagration - perhaps it was his own pride that blinded him from seeing how their shared histories would still cause some measure of pain. He remembered how he thought the burden of being called a Jedi Knight originally meant shouldering the responsibility of reviving the culture, not once considering the weight of the lives the Jedi harmed in the wake of their hubris. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten the first lesson of the Force - that it connects all living things, for better or worse. 

He felt the hot, sickly feeling of shame pull at his stomach.

“And that, Sir Knight, is the long and short of it,” Din’s hologram continued. “I behaved foolishly, and I know I may have damaged our relationship beyond repair. Even if you do not see it in yourself to forgive me, I do hope that at least I’m no longer misunderstood. If you’re wondering why I couldn’t say any of this last night,” the hologram paused to take a deep breath, “I couldn’t gather the words to really express myself at the time. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to get this all out to you, even if it meant looking like an idiot. See, I even wrote a script.” The pale blue Din flashed a piece of paper with some sort of scrawl across the screen. “I’ll find a way to send this to you, even if I have to leave a holoprojector at your door.”

Luke laughed at the absurd notion of opening his door to a hologram of Din Djarin reading aloud a full apology, but when he thought about it, a man like him balking at the idea of actually having to face the person he both asked to marry and gravely insulted within the span of five minutes made perfect sense to him. He likely would do the same.

“So, you know, yeah. May the Force be with you. Is that how it goes?” 

Silence filled the cabin once again as the hologram flickered off. Luke stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a full twenty minutes while he ran through the message again and again in his head. Realizing that he could just ask Artoo to play the recording again, Luke fell asleep to the fourth repeat of, “...I would be honored to have you...”.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The very next day, Luke took off towards the king’s palace. He still wasn’t sure what to say about the hologram, but he knew that this conversation had to happen at some point. Why not now? He was the man who took on a Death Star not once, but twice. He absolutely could face Din Djarin down and tell him exactly what he thought about him and his very thoughtful apology that he recorded just for him in a voice that he dreamed about throughout the night and - 

_Oh no, he can’t do this._

Luke felt the heat rush up his neck all the way to his cheeks as the recording replayed in his mind, with perhaps a little embellishment on just how _nice_ Din sounded, but that’s his business. The very idea of making eye contact with the older man sent Luke’s heart into overdrive. He did an about face and started walking right back towards his cabin. 

“Mr. Skywalker, sir!”

Luke groaned as he recognized Din’s advisor’s voice. He looked over his shoulder and found both Bo-Katan Kryze and Boba Fett, of all people, waving him down. He wondered if this was the first time in history that they weren’t actively trying to murder each other.

“How _delightful_ to find you here,” Bo-Katan sneered as she sidled up to Luke’s right side. “We were just coming to see you.”

“Fortunate, indeed,” Boba agreed, taking Luke’s left. “Saved us a trip.”

“Shall we walk?” 

It was not a request.

After a short trip back to Luke’s cabin, in which Bo-Katan somehow made a discussion about the weather sound more menacing than it had a right to be, the three of them stopped at the small tree in the yard of the cottage and stood beneath its shade. The Mandalorians immediately dropped all pretense and rounded on their companion as soon as they knew they were out of sight of the palace.

“Out with it, Jedi,” Boba spat. “Did _Mand’alor_ ask you to marry him?”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Luke sputtered. 

“You are _dar’manda_ and a _jetii_ \- you’re not at all qualified to be the _Mand’alor_ ’ _s_ husband,” Bo-Katan cut in. “This cannot happen. It has to be a joke, that’s all.”

“Well, why the hell would you track me down if you didn’t think it was true?” Luke parried, immediately regretting his decision to engage in their ambush. 

“I need to know if it’s true or not,” Bo-Katan snapped. “Do you even know about the rumors out there right now?”

“Not really, and it’s none of my business,” he shrugged.

Bo-Katan rolled her eyes. “Did he, or did he not, ask to marry you?”

“Well, you said it was a joke, so there’s your answer.”

Boba stepped in at that moment. “Look, I don’t know what Jedi mind bullshit you’re running on the king, but it had better stop.”

Luke shot him a withering look. “As if I would actually do that - or admit to doing it, for that manner.”

“Do you know who we are?” Bo-Katan asked. “We’re the _Mand’alor’s_ closest counsel. There is literally no one else on this planet that has the level of responsibility we have, and I, for one, will always know what my king is thinking.”

“Well, you don’t have a right to know what _I’ve_ got going on,” he replied. 

“Regardless, I think you should know the king’s already engaged,” she spat back. Boba Fett turned and looked at his fellow counselor with a narrowed glance before shifting his focus back onto Luke. “You have no chance.”

Luke simply shrugged. “Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“The king’s had this engagement for the longest time,” she said. “Definitely prior to him even winning the Darksaber. It’s his obligation to go through with such a long-standing promise. This is about honor, integrity, and tradition.”

He sensed deception in her words and body language, but he wanted to see if she’d give up just a little bit more. If he had to endure a Bad Cop, Worse Cop interrogation, he might as well have some fun, he reasoned.

“Oh? What clan is this betrothed from? Someone I met while I’ve been here?”

“He’s from Clan Vizsla,” Boba said at the very same time Bo-Katan said, “She’s from Clan Wren.”

Luke whistled at that. “The king is far too busy to flirt with me if he’s got two eligible Mandalorian suitors at his beck and call.”

He could tell Bo-Katan was a few moments from turning his world horizontal, but he was all the way in the game now and it wasn’t going to end any time soon.

“Even if these two people were totally real, I still don’t see what that has to do with me,” Luke said. “If he managed to get entangled in a three-way marriage proposal that was set before he even earned the title of _Mand’alor_ , what’s to stop him from breaking away from it now that he has the power to do so? What’s stopping me from marrying him if I’m the one he chose?”

“Because it’s about _honor_ , Jedi,” Boba Fett sneered. “He has an obligation to his people. You go down this path, you can expect to walk it alone. No Mandalorian will even utter your name.”

“I guess having an absolutely gorgeous brick wall of a man to stand beside on this path would be alright, then,” Luke replied. It was time to lay it on thick if he really wanted to test the waters.

“And this is the thanks we get for trying to impart some level of wisdom in your weird, thick skull?” Bo-Katan asked. “We’re not exactly in the business of just letting a point die, Jedi.”

“Look,” Boba Fett growled out, drawing the attention of the other two. “The _Mand’alor_ will marry a Mandalorian. We will rebuild our noble families and create a legacy for generations of Mandalorians to come. You expect us to let that go for some scrawny Jedi with nothing to offer but his name. If you were smart, you’d look for someone more on your level.”

“You know, my mother was the Queen of Naboo,” Luke sighed dramatically. “And - well, I don’t even know if it counts - my sister was Princess of Alderaan. I guess that _technically_ makes me a prince, which certainly fits within your royalty needs. I’m also the last of my Order, which makes me special in some sort of way, I’m sure.”

Bo-Katan only glared at him. “That’s very nice, but unimportant. Mandalorian royalty will always trump foreign royalty.”

“Well, whatever sort of relatives I have, if the _Mand’alor_ sees fit to ask me to marry him, it should mean nothing to you.” He felt his interest in the conversation waning with every passing moment. 

“Tell us - are you engaged, or not?”

“I am not.”

“Then promise us that if he asks, you will turn him down.”

“I will not.”

Bo-Katan screamed in frustration and punched the tree with a gauntleted fist. 

“Yet again, I fail to see what this has to do with me,” Luke sighed. “So even if I made you this promise, what’s to say that the king would end up marrying a Mandalorian? What if he meets a lovely Mon Calamari and decides to make them part of Clan Djarin? Would you continue to bother me then, too? You know, maybe he’s alright with you interfering in his life and his affairs, but I can tell you I don’t appreciate you meddling in mine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have literally _anything_ else better to do.”

As he turned to finally enter the cabin, Bo-Katan muttered under her breath, “So is this how Mandalore finally ends?”

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. He knew she wanted him to hear her, and he had no choice but to respond.

“Are you serious?” he said with a lowered tone. “I’ve been almost too kind about all this because in a way, I felt sorry for you having to deal with such radical change. You’ve crossed a line, and I’m very much done with this conversation. You may leave.”

“You’re so selfish,” she spat back. “I didn’t think you could be so low.”

“I can live with that.”

“You’re just going to take him, then?” Boba Fett asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and cocked his hip to the side. “He’s a man, not a prize to be won. I can only promise that in terms of my love life, I will act in my self-interest and do whatever it is that makes me happy.”

“Well, there you have it. I tried to reason with you, I tried to educate you - and you refused to learn. You’re going to ruin him,” said Bo-Katan.

“I have never once cared what the world thought of me, and if Din Djarin is the kind of man who holds the regard of the world above the person he intends to marry, he’s not half the man I thought he was,” Luke replied. 

The counselors only threw him the dirtiest looks imaginable as they took off down the dirt path back towards the rest of the town. Luke headed back inside and flung himself onto his bed, praying that his headache would go away with at least a five-hour nap.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On a perfectly sunny morning, Luke stumbled out of bed to a loud knock. He quickly threw on whatever he’d worn the night previous and answered the door to a large, gleaming figure that nearly burned his eyes right out of their sockets.

“ _Mand’alor_ , please come in,” Luke winced as he covered his eyes with his arm. “I literally can’t look at you like this.”

Din said nothing as he swept into the front room of the cabin. Luke shut the door behind him and blinked a few times to regain some semblance of his vision back. The younger man made his way into the small kitchen to make some tea for himself and his guest. He heard the scuff of wood against the wood floor and assumed the king had already sat himself at the kitchen table.

“Maybe it’s a little selfish on my part,” Luke said, interrupting the silence, “but I really ought to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve shown me so much generosity since I’ve been a guest on your planet, even though we come from very different cultures that have a hard history between them. I was completely blind to the reputation that preceded me, and I took that for granted while I was here. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I didn’t at least let you know how much it means to me that you’ve welcomed me here despite my ignorance and pride.”

Din took a moment to consider Luke’s words. “I admit that at the beginning, I was selfish. I was willing to bring you here if it meant not having to part from my son.” He paused as Luke set a piping hot cup of tea in front of him and pulled out a chair across the small table for himself. “Some among my retinue thought that was foolish, but I didn’t care at the time. Now, after the several months you’ve spent here, I see the way you interact with the _Mando’ade_ and how you’ve made such great strides with my son. I realize that I made the right decision. Luke, you earned our trust all on your own; I did all of this for you.”

A flush bloomed across the apples of his cheeks at the sound of his first name in that voice he cherished. “I - I’m not sure what else to say, Your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Din.”

Red threatened to consume his entire face as he fiddled with his still-too-hot cup of tea. He found that he couldn’t even look up to meet Din’s eyes, so he stared down at the cup, hoping to learn a deep secret of the universe in the dark depths. 

“Luke, I think you’re too good a person to mess with me,” Din said, breaking the younger man out of his reverie. “If you still feel as though you could never marry me, please tell me. I still feel the same as I did then, but if you tell me no, I’ll never bother you about it again.”

Luke’s head shot up so fast that he nearly knocked over his drink in the process. “Are you sure? I’m a - what did they call it - _dar’manda_? Which I can only guess is bad.” He winced as he said it; he had no idea why that was the first response to a confession. Maybe Leia was right about him being the dumbest person alive.

Din shook his head. “It just means you’re not sworn to the Creed or part of a clan. Which we can easily remedy,” he added with a bit of a laugh. “If it bothered me, I would’ve never asked in the first place, _cyar’ika_.”

The younger man bit his lip in response. He wasn’t entirely sure what that last word meant, but he said with such tenderness that it choked him up just a bit.

“I certainly don’t feel the way I felt when I said those things, Din. I’m embarrassed just thinking about how poorly I treated you that day and I’m honestly surprised you still feel anything for me.”

“I was resigned to let you go,” Din replied. “I completely messed up everything about that encounter and I deserved to suffer the consequences. However, when I had both my counselors in the throne room loudly complaining that you wouldn’t refuse to marry me, it gave me so much hope that I could barely stand it. I think we both know that if you really found me so vile, you would’ve told them immediately.”

Luke scoffed and turned his eyes away. “Yes, because Maker knows that I would never give up the opportunity to tell everyone just how much I hate you.”

“Well, I deserved it,” Din shrugged. “As I told you in my letter, I had my reasons for my feelings and prejudices, but I should’ve never acted on them. I was stupid, and it stings to even think about it. I replayed what you said to me over and over again in my head: ‘Maybe if you weren’t so cruel, I would’ve been kinder’. It gets me right between the ribs every single time.”

“I had no idea,” Luke said.

“The look on your face when you said that I was the last man in the galaxy you would want to marry still haunts me,” Din continued.

“Please stop,” Luke laughed nervously. “I really don’t want to remember that!”

The king laughed in return. “Well, I hope that my message got through to you. I’m not the best with witty retorts, so it was the best thing I could think to do at the time. Did it… change your mind, maybe?”

Luke leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows on the table with his chin placed just so on his hands. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t touch me, Din,” he answered, testing out the way the man’s name rested on his tongue. “Even the part where you said you wouldn’t apologize for doing the right thing.”

“I think I might’ve still been a little hurt when I said that. It wasn’t very kind, I know.”

“It didn’t start out very kind, but it was sweet towards the end - ‘the very best that your culture has to offer’ was a lovely sentiment,” Luke said, smiling at the memory.

“I still mean that,” said Din. “And like yourself, it’s hard to face my own actions. I was raised as a hunter - solitary and selfish, only fighting for survival. Seeing the next day was a privilege. I followed the Creed from the time I was a young child, but I grew such an overbearing sense of self that it now almost seems like something separate from me. My pride sustained me through hard times and endless battles, but it’s not worth the pain to keep feeding it. You’ve taught me a lesson I won’t ever forget, _cyar’ika_. Hell, I even thought so highly of myself that I believed you’d trip over yourself just to be my spouse.”

There was that word again, Luke thought as he stared deeply into the dark of Din’s visor. “Well, maybe if I were your two fiancés from both Clan Vizsla and Clan Wren, you wouldn’t be able to pry me off you,” Luke laughed, trying to hide his nerves. 

“Oh? So, you would keep your hands off a ‘gorgeous brick wall of a man’?” Din retorted.

Luke’s face burned up into a violent shade of red. His arms collapsed and crossed themselves on the table, hiding his face in them in order to block out Din’s stare and the memory of what he said to his advisors only the day before. “It was a joke,” he mumbled. “I was just trying to get a rise out of them.”

The Jedi heard a soft sound, but didn’t dare budge from the comforting darkness of the table. Before he could register the older man’s presence beside him, he felt a heavy hand on his right knee. 

“Hey, I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Din sighed. “Would you please look at me?”

Luke only shook his head into his arms.

A sudden pull swung the front leg of the chair out from the table and towards Luke’s right side, nearly throwing Luke himself out of the chair. The motion made Luke abandon the tabletop and grab the sides of the chair for stability. He looked down on the floor and saw the culprit kneeling in front of him, hand still on the chair leg. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re flustered,” Din laughed. His hand shot out and cupped Luke’s cheek before he could bury his face back into his arms again. “Please don’t hide, _cyar’ika_.” 

“What does that mean?” Luke asked as he leaned into Din’s hand.

“It means ‘beloved’,” said Din, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone.

Luke bit into his lower lip. “I feel like I’m going to go absolutely insane if you keep this up.”

“Then I should get right to then point,” Din said, gently moving his hand away from Luke’s face. He reached somewhere in his belt and produced a small medallion on a delicate chain. In the sunlight, it glinted with the same luster as the king’s armor. Emblazoned on it was a very familiar sigil.

“Oh,” Luke whispered. 

“Luke Skywalker, Knight of the Jedi Order, you have completely consumed me. I want nothing more than to have you by my side and train our son together,” Din said, his voice coming through the vocoder with a slight hitch. “I could think of no higher honor than to be your husband. Will you marry me?”

Luke felt his throat close up as he tried to answer and nothing came out. He could only shake his head and reach out for the necklace in Din’s open hand with trembling fingers. Before Luke could take it, Din strung the necklace between his gloved fingers and offered it up to Luke to hang around his neck. As he hung the necklace over his head, Din reached for the back of Luke’s neck and caressed the sensitive area. He rose from the crouched position in front of his fiancé just high enough to gently touch his forehead to Luke’s. 

“I take that as a yes?” Din asked as he took Luke’s right hand in his, interlacing his fingers between those of his cybernetic replacement. 

“Yes,” the Jedi rasped. Tears spilled over his too-warm cheeks. 

“If you wanted to, we could be married right now - we don’t have a very formal ceremony, so if you literally say the words, we’ll be wedded,” Din said in a low voice.

Luke’s eyes widened in shock. “Din, please,” he whispered. “Don’t you at least want your son there?”

Din pulled back from Luke and sat back on his heels. “I suppose you’re right. Then, tonight?”

“Meet me at the cliffs at the edge of the forest tonight at midnight - the same place we first sparred,” Luke answered. “And bring Grogu, too.”

“We’ll be there.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The wind whispered gently through the trees as Luke trudged his way through the undergrowth towards the familiar clearing that served as a makeshift training ground for young Mandalorian cadets. Concordia’s light streamed through the boughs of the trees, giving everything a strange, almost magical glow. He knew there would be no one else around this late at night, but he still felt nervous. Here he was, a man engaged to be married, and yet he felt as terrified as he did before he set off for the assault on Death Star I. Luke pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulders as he reached the open area. 

A muted gleam of light pulled Luke out of his haze. As promised, there stood his fiance at the cliff that broke the treelined surrounding the clearing. He spotted a familiar bundle all curled up in the crook of Din’s arm. A few strides later, Luke reached his side.

“We didn’t wait long,” Din said as Luke pulled back the hood of his cloak. He took a moment to pull the chain from underneath his top out to let it hang proudly on his chest.

“That’s good,” Luke replied. “So. What do we do?”

Din turned to gently set Grogu on the ground beside him. The child immediately sat down on the grass and looked up at his father with a curious expression. “It’s very simple - I’ll say the words, you’ll repeat them. Don’t worry, I translated it into Basic; I don’t want your poor _Mando’a_ to ruin the moment.”

“Well, thanks for dumbing it down,” Luke huffed with a small laugh. “Do you want to do this with your helmet still on? If that’s too much to ask, of course you don’t have to take it off - “

Din moved his hands to the sides of his helmet and slowly pulled it up and over the top of his head. His rich, brown eyes peered straight into Luke’s own sea blue eyes, the starlight glinting just so off his irises. Luke couldn’t keep the gasp from leaving his mouth at seeing how heartbreakingly handsome his soon-to-be husband looked in the silver of Mandalore’s moon.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” Luke sighed. “It’s so very nice to meet you again.”

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” Din murmured in return. “Are you ready, _cyar’ika_?”

Luke only nodded as he took Din’s free hand in his own. “I’m ready.”

“We are one when we are together,” Din began.

“We are one when we are together,” Luke repeated.

“We are one when parted.”

“We are one when parted.”

“We will share all, and together we will raise warriors.”

“We will share all, and together we will raise warriors.”

Din leaned down and touched his forehead to Luke’s own as Luke reached his hand up to touch Din’s cheek. “ _Ni kartay’li gar darasuum_ , _Ridurr_ ,” Din whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Luke whispered back. “My husband.”

At that, Din dropped the helmet he’d been clutching at his side and swept Luke up into his strong arms. He pressed his lips against Luke’s own and drew him into a kiss that nearly took the breath out of Luke’s lungs. A small giggle interrupted the pair clearly lost in their own world.

Grogu looked up at the couple and clapped his hands, which seemed to be both a gesture of amusement and a demand to come back to someone’s arms.

“I think we need to get the baby to bed,” Luke laughed as Din slowly let him drop to the ground.

“I think we all need to get to bed, wouldn’t you agree, dear husband?” Din rumbled in response.

Luke thought his poor heart would give out at that very moment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A small, handwritten note appeared on the war room table the day after the _Mand’alor_ left for his honeymoon. The envelope read, “For the King’s Counselors”.

Bo-Katan ripped the envelope open and read the note tucked inside, her face twisting into disgust as she eventually threw it on the table and stormed out. Boba Fett picked up the offending note and scanned over it for himself. It read:

“Dearest War Council of Mandalore,

I want to thank you for the opportunity you gave the _Mand’alor_ and myself to reconcile our differences. We both owe you greatly for our current happiness, so expect a few souvenirs from our honeymoon. Please let us know if you need our assistance with anything while we’re gone. 

Yours,

Luke Skywalker”

Boba Fett dropped the note on the table and sighed. He knew exactly where the king kept the good stuff, and headed off to get it. The king owed him for his current happiness, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic in a very long time, and that’s the power of this Space Wizard/King Arthur in Beskar couple.


End file.
